beybladestoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
BeyBlade:Metal Universe A match to remember-Part 2
Some words about this and the next chapters. Well,the next chapters will propably come out very fast,also,the next chapters,just like this one will say what will happen in the next chapter and what happened in the last,also there will be a thing like a movie after the 20th chapter,I Know it's far away from the chapters we are now but just to say it,the movie,will be one hole chapter that will maybe take many days to be completed,anyway,I hope you will enjoy this chapter. In the previous chapter. Philip became the captain for the final of the tournement,Philip's team had the score up until the first half,but,what will happen in the second? Story Kado:The food was awesome,now let's go back,the second half will be starting soon! ~The friends go back to the stadium~ ~In Kado's house~ Kado's father:Philip's team is going well.....But something is missing to them... Kado's brother:What do you mean dad?I think everything in the team is fine... Kado's father:No it's not....The thing that is missing is.....Their true passion for soccer. Kado's brother:The passion? Kado's father:Yes,the passion. ~In the team's room~ Coach:Team,keep it up! I am sure you can win the match,just put some passion while you have the balll on your legs! Philip:Soccer is like Beyblade.....Without passion and love to what are you doing,you can't win! Nick:Then,let's put all of our passion and love at what are we doing,right captain? Philip:Right! Ivan:If the Beyblades are spinning and they must not stop,then we must run and not stop,soccer and beyblade are really the same! ~At the stadium~ ~Kado looks at his Unicorno~ Kado:Philip,your Sagittario,is your strenght at beyblade,your gloves and shoes are the strenght at soccer! Sora:Go Philip Go! Kado:This match...I Have a bad feeling about it.... Sora:Huh? What do you mean? Kado:Wait and you will see.... Commentator:Now,we are back to watch the second half of this exiting final! ~The reffere blows his whistle~ Philip:Attack! ~The teammates of Philip start running foward~ Nick:Ian! ~Nick Passes to Ian~ Ivan thinks:Put passion! Kiko:Ivan,pass! Ivan:Ok! ~Ivan passes to Kiko~ Kiko:Nice Pass! Mac:Kiko,over here! ~Kiko passes to Mac~ #3 of Iclendan:I won't let you score! I ~#3 Of Iclendan steals the ball and passes to #8~ ~#8 Is now infront of Philip~ Kado:Philip,go and catch the ball! Philip:Bring it! #8:Fire Tornado Philip:Majin The.... Nick:Philip,use something else,Majin the hand won't work! Philip:Dang! Kado:Can Philip use something else? Philip:Fist of Justice! Sora:Maybe yes.... Axel:Of course yes.... ~Philip fails to block ball and the ball goes to the goal~ Philip:Dang,Majin the Hand will also fail... NIck:Don't mind,don't mind Philip,it's just a tied score! Commentator:What an awesome goal,Iclendan ties the tables to 1-1! ~At Kado's house~ Kado's father:Fist of Justice is a move that has no completion! It need guts in order to evolve it... Kado's brother:It has no completion? Kado's father:No,It doesn't... ~Back at the stadium~ Commentator:Now it's time for Intanian's kick off! Philip:Let's go,guys! Nick:Ivan,run! Ivan:Sure. ~Ivan is in front of the goal~ Nick:Ivan,pass! ~Ivan passes to Nick,while Nick shoots~ Iclendan's goalkeeper:I'll caught - ~The ball goes at the goal like lightning~ Philip:Aright! Nick:See? No need to worry! Captain of Iclendan:Tch,they think they won already... ~The next attack of Iclendan is even faster then the last one~ Kado:If they won't stop them,the beyblade will stop spinn- ~A big lightning hits the stadium~ Commentator:What's that?! What is going on?! Unknown voice:It's time to end this! Let it rip! ~The unkown voice rips a beyblade with a dark aura~ Unknown Voice:GO NEMESIS! Destroy all of them! No one will survive! Kado:A BEYBLADE?! Guys,if we don't do something,the stadium will be in pieces! Axel and Sora:Let's go! All of them:Let it rip! Axel:Go,my bit-beast! Kado:Unicorno! Nick:What's that? The stadium is now a beyblade arena! Mac:The lightnings are still falling! Philip:We will continue the mat- Nick:We can't! If we continue,the whole stadium will.... Philip:Then,let's go at the locker room and get our beyblades! Nick:Ok! ~At Kado's house~ Kado's father:What in the....?! The stadium is in danger! ~Back at the stadium,after Nick and Philip got their Beyblades~ Nick and Philip:Go,let it rip! Kado:Philip?! Philip:As the captain of one of the teams I must say that.....WE WON'T CONTINUE THE MATCH UNTIL EVERY THING IS BACK TO NORMAL! Nick:Captain... Captain of Iclendan:We won't allow it! *Shoots the ball at Philip who is at the GoalPost* Philip:I won't allow you to score! *Catches the ball* Go Arrow! Axel:Go,My bit-beast! Nick:Go,Fire Ball Dranzer D:D! Kado:Go,Unicorno! Sora:Go,Pegasus! ~All beyblades attack at Nemesis while Nemesis goes back at its owner~ Unknown Voice:We will meet again bladers! *His Face is shown* Philip:Let's continue the- ~The wistle blows~ Commentator:The match is over! After 20 years without getting a trophy Intanian finally wins again! Philip:We won! We did it! Nick:Yes captain,we did it! ~Philip holds the trophy~ Everyone on team Intanian:WE DID IT! Axel:Yes! Kado:We did something too,huh? Sora:Yeah,I think,we helped too! Kado:20 Years before,my dad stopped playing soccer....20 Years has Intanian to get the trophy which means that- Philip:Axel,guys,come down here! Sora:Sure! Axel:Let's go! ~The three friends go at down at the team~ Sora:Good job Philip. Philip:We are done with football for a little while,time to beyblade,and that person said... Axel:"See you soon,bladers" True...That means we will see him soon... Kado:That voice...I think I know it... Sora:You are sure? Kado:I SAID I THINK! Nick:Guys,can I join you? Kado:Sure,what do you think guys? Philip:Yeah,sure... Sora:YEAH! ~Nick shows his beyblade~ Nick:This is my Fire Ball Dranzer Double:Drive! (Note:The "D:D" Before stands for "Double Drive" and not Delta Drive") In the next chapter Who was that guy? What will happen?Wait until you find out! Kado and his gang have a new member,Nick!Will Nick make the things on the team better or the gang will be unstopable at talking? Category:Beyblade:Metal Universe Category:BeyBlade:Metal Universe Chapters